hellyfandomcom-20200214-history
Helly Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the fan wiki for Helly Chatterjee that anyone, including you, can edit. Channel ID : UCYLUA7FaYqZruSV32Cj19Hw ... Please find all other links on this page. We're currently maintaining a page curating best videos by Helly. Check it out. About Helly on YouTube Saheli Chatterjee is a bibliophile, currently pursuing her English Graduation. She loves to review books and write about her favourite things in life. On YouTube, Helly is an Indian Booktuber with a mission to make everyone a reader. Books change lives. Helly entertains subscribers through a variety of educational content. Most Recent Statistics We keep track of sub count to this channel on every edit of the wiki. .... 10/12/18 '|| 70,796 subscribers || 202 videos || 6 streams || '' .... 16/12/18 '|| 77,048 subscribers || 204 videos || " ||'' .... 20/12/18 '|| 81,146 subscribers || 205 videos || " ||'' .... 23/12/18 '|| 84,460 subscribers || 206 videos || " ||'' .... 25/12/18 '|| 88,969 subscribers || 207 videos || " ||'' .... 30/12/18 '|| 95,135 subscribers || " || " ||'' .... 0''4/01/19 || 98,845 subscribers || 208 videos || " ||'' .... 0''5/01/19 || 99,756 subscribers || 209 videos || " ||'' .... 07''/01/19 || 100,619 subscribers || " || 7 streams ||'' ... 12''/01/19 || 104,487 subscribers || 211 videos || " ||'' ... 23''/01/19 || 110,536 subscribers || 194 videos || 7 streams || '' ... 10/03/19 || 134,348 subscribers || 206 videos || +1 more stream? || ... 15/03/19 || 136,154 subscribers || 209 videos || '' || ... 24/3/19 || 140,258 subscribers || 210 videos || '' || Apology: This Wiki Has Not Been Updated In Some Time (Could that change?) This wiki was inactive for February and hope to return to full functioning by Mid-March 2019. We'll be updating statistics and adding more pages soon. While it make not be possible to add pages for every single video, we will try to cover the most popular ones and most recent ones. Topics selected for elucidation are under discretion of maintainers. If you're part of Helly's community, feel free to help us out with content. Thanks! Update for 15th March 2019 : Okay, in one more week, we can definitely bring this back up to date. Update for 24th March 2019: Okay, maybe one more week. Not given up yet. Latest Video 08/03/19 "We should all be feminists" - Happy Women's Day! --> Follow hellychatterjee.tumblr.com for her bookish content on your tumblr feed <-- Video Schedule * Monday - Book Reviews done was Kalki 2 on Dec 20, Thursday * Tuesday - Lessons from Books recently * Wednesday - Vlogs m.i.a. (atypical, non-identifiable -- in glance, never done) * Friday - English Learning m.i.a. (segment likely cancelled) * Saturday - Book Recommendations done recently, last done on Dec 22, and before that Dec 15, Saturday Contact & Support If you want to support Helly, you can send her Amazon gift cards of any amount to thehellyblog@gmail.com so that she can keep buying books and introducing them to her subscribers! For business enquiries, contact sahelitaneja@gmail.com or ythelly@gmail.com -- or reach out via social media. Supporters are given a shout-out in the description of future videos. || << Subscribe >> || << Visit Patreon >> || << Send Amazon Gift Voucher >> || 25/12 Additional: This Wiki Supports PewDiePie Even If Helly Doesn't As most of you are aware, Pewdiepie faces to lose his #1 status to T-series; a music label similar to VeVo and Universal Music, that has assimilated a very close subscriber count to Pewds. At last check, they were both at some 80,000,000 subscribers with less than 100k gap between them. Helly said in her last live video (6/1/19) that she supports neither Pewds nor T-Series because it's weird right now. A few months ago, she would have said Pewds but perhaps to recent videos like "Accidental Opsies" and such, she doesn't feel like supporting the battle at all. This wiki however chooses to leave this video on the front page here because it demonstrates booktubing to be a popular niche. Please visit and, if you can, update the PewDiePie Wiki, it would be great help. Thanks! #Pewdie #DoingOurPart 23/01 Additional: A.I. Humanities (because robots are definitely the future; without doubt, if we're sure) There's a wide array of book rec. channels and videos on YouTube and beyond. To help with this, we encourage you to support the new RxYS project which uses state-of-the-art recommendation technology to suggest books, tv shows and music. To know more about A.I. programming, check out Siraj Wiki. For a list of other booktubers, see the page on Related Channels. Thank you for your time :-) If you're from Wikitubia, make sure to add a page about Helly to your wiki as well. Latest activity Category:Browse